Ma vie sans ton amour
by TsuyuYutsu
Summary: [oneshot]Petit oneshot tout court. Venez lire, Amy qui fait une dépression, vous avez déja imaginé ça? [Sonamy]


_Vivre sans ton amour… _

Je court, je court, de plus en plus vite. Essayant d'échapper à ma tristesse, à mes problème et à ma vie. J'en ai assez de toujours suivre le groupe, de faire des sourires forcés et faire comme si tout allait bien. Ils ont découvert que j'allait mal, en trouvant les penser que j'écrivais le soir. Des idées plutôt noir. Ils m'ont empêcher de les accomplir, en disant que c'étais pour mon bien.

_Arrêtez de me retenir _

_De m'empêcher de sortir_

Alors je me suis enfuie, c'est pour ça que je cours, s'en m'arrêter. Je me sens plus proche de toi, quand je cours, mon esprit peux partir librement et ça laisse un répit à mon cœur, qui n'en peux plus de souffrir. À cause de toi et c'est ça le pire. Ton ignorance vaut mille souffrance.

_Je veux courir _

_Je veux partir_

Chaque gestes, chaque sourires ou chaque rires que tu me fais, son tous faux à mes yeux. J'ai beau tous faire pour que tu me remarque, rien ne marche. Mon monde s'écroule autour de moi, car tu ne me vois pas.

_Je veux m'enfuir,_

_Loin de ton sourire _

Regarde moi, une seule fois et dit moi que tu m'aime sincèrement. Je ne veux plus de faux espoirs, de fausses paroles. Une coquille vide, voilà ce que je suis sans toi, c'est pour ça que je cours. Je suis maintenant rendue, dans la forêt. Je trébuche sur une racine et tombe. Pour voir les cicatrices sur mon bras. Pendant quelques temps, celle-ci on fait beaucoup de bien. J'aimais les regarder pleurer, d'une magnifique couleur rouge, J'avais l'impression, qu'elle emportait toute ma tristesse avec elles.

_Pour finalement te dire_

_À quel point tu m'as fais souffrir_

Me revoilà déjà repartie, je ne supporte plus aucune pause. Je sort, finalement, de cette forêt, qui change pour une vaste vallée. J'aimerai changé aussi facilement, devenir une autre personne, repartir à zéro. Plus je cours, plus je sent ta présence autour de moi. Plus je me rapproche de mon but et plus je pense avec conviction que lorsque la vie, va enfin m'avoir laissé, je pourrais toujours vivre près de toi. Sans que tu le saches. Car ta vie n'est pas encore finis et ce n'ai pas avec moi que tu la passeras.

_Et après je vais en finir_

_Avec la vie et mourir_

Je vois enfin se que je voulais. Tout comme l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, cette mer représente également toute la tristesse que j'éprouve. Je suis venue ici a chaque fois que je décidais d'en finir pour de bon. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que ça ce passera, car je t'ai tout dit. Mon cœur t'a parlé et je suis partie sous ton regard d'émeraude. L'herbe laisse sa place à la terre, la roche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparé à ton cœur. Cette fois je ne peux reculer, ta présence se fais plus proche, peut-être parce que je pense à toi ou est ce tout simplement mon cœur qui me dit merci, de le délivrer enfin de toute cette souffrance.

_Pour ne plus jamais revenir _

_Pour ne plus rien ressentir_

Je vois le bout de la terre s'arrêter brusquement. Ça y est, j'y suis enfin, comme le bord de cette falaise, ma vie va prendre fin. Un bonne fois pour toute. Au moment où je vais poser un pied dans le vide, une main me retient par le bras. Des bras protecteur entour mon cœur, petit et frêle. Des larme se mêle à la pluie qui n'arrête pas de tomber depuis mon départ. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé. Je voulais mourir. Parce que vivre dans un monde sans ton amour, n'est pas une vie. Pourquoi pleures-tu? Ne me dit pas que tu me regretterais, car c'est impossible de me regretter. Tu me dis alors trois mots qui répond à mes questions. Tu approche ta bouche de mon oreille pour les murmurer doucement, pour seul moi puisse les entendes. Je sourie. Tu m'avais dis que tu aimais quelqu'un, je t'avais dis la même chose. Jamais nous n'avions pensé que nous parlions de l'autre.

_Pour ne plus entendre ton rire_

_Pour toujours…Je veux dormir_

Tu prend doucement dans tes bras et me soulève. Je pose ma tête sur ton épaule. La pluie à arrêter de tomber, pour laisser place à un magnifique lever de soleil. Comme la tristesse laisse la place au bonheur, la pluie laisse la sienne au soleil. Je sourie sur cette penser et te regarde. Des larmes coulent sur mes joue, mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de joies. Tu embrasse mon front et des larmes coules également sur tes joues, je ne sais pas comment les interpréter. Des larmes de joie, de soulagement ou peut-être les deux. J'essuie tes larme avec mon pouce et tu me regardes. J'en aie le souffle coupé, tellement ton regard est remplis d'amour. C'est à ce moment que tu m'embrasse. Comment ai-je pu vivre sans sentir ta présence, tes bras autour de moi ou tout simplement ton regard d'amour infinis posé sur moi?

_Pour toi je vais revenir_

_Pour toi je ne vais pas mourir_

Sur cette pensé, je m'endors doucement dans tes bras, je ne me soucis de rien, car je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi. Ne pas me soucier de demain ou du futur, seulement du présent. Je ne sais pas quel obstacle la vie mettras sur ma route, mais je sais que je pourrais les affronter avec toi…je le ferai pour toi…pour personne d'autre que toi…

Pour toi je vais vivre… 


End file.
